Una vida no muy feliz
by Paige02
Summary: Este fic trata de el abandono de Kate después de varios meses, ella quiere el perdón de su marido Richard y sus hijas. ¿Lo conseguirá?¿Volverán hacer felices los 4 juntos ?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Castle estaba sentado en su escritorio pensando en un nuevo capitulo para su libro.

¿Papi?

¿Qué pasa princesa?

¿Cuándo va a volver mamá?

Pronto cariño Hace varios meses que Kate había abandonado a sus hijas para saber quien asesino a su madre, Richard no podía contestar más preguntas sin mentir a su hija mayor, porque él tampoco sabía cuando iba a volver

Cariño,es hora de irse a la cama, vamos

Pero es que no tengo sueño

Tienes que dormir temprano, mañana empiezas tu primer día de cole, como una niña grande

Es que ...

¿Pasa algo, cariño? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Es que mami no va ha estar en mi primer día de cole ni en el de Emily

Cariño, pero estaré yo

No es lo mismo Dijo con una gran tristeza y a punto de sollozar

Buenas noches ,cariño Mañana seguiremos hablando del tema de mamá cuando vuelvas del cole

Buenas noches, papi

Dime Emily, tú también extrañas a mamá Le dijo a su hija de tan solo 6 meses

* * *

En la otra punta de la ciudad

¿De qué conocía usted a la señorita Miranda Bell?

Ella era mi prometida

¿Cuándo la vio por última vez?

Esta mañana Antes de que fuera con su hermana a comprar el vestido de novia

¿Dónde estuvo entre las 14:30 y las 17:00?

Estuve trabajando, pregunten ,en mi trabajo hay mucha gente que me vio y cámaras

Gracias por su colaboración, pero mientras no salga de la ciudad

Espo, ¿sabes algo más de las llamadas de Miranda?

Si, por última vez habló con un escritor llamado Richard Castle

Kate sintió un remordimiento al escuchar ese nombre Mañana por la mañana iremos ha hablar con él

Si, jefa

* * *

Por la mañana

Alexis, cariño es hora de levantarse

Un ratito más papi

Cada vez que le decía eso recordaba cuando Kate le decía lo mismo en los primeros meses de casados cuando ella tenia que ir trabajar

Alexis, hoy empiezas el cole, así que arriba

Papi, no quiero ir

Cuando Rick iba a decir algo sonó el timbre

Alexis, quiero que te vistas y bajes a desayunar ahora Dijo muy serio

Pero papi

Nada de peros, yo iré a abrir la puerta

Valeee

* * *

Buenos días señor Castle

Kate...Kate, ¿qué haces aquí?

Investigar un asesinato, quería hacerte unas preguntas

Claro.

Papi , ya estoy lista Dijo mientras baja las escaleras, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa ¡Mami!

Hola Alexis

Cariño, porque no vas a jugar un rato con Emily Papi tiene que hablar un rato con mami ¿Vale?

Vale. Dijo un poco desilusionada por no poder quedarse con su madre Pregunta Kate

¿De qué conocías a Miranda Bell?

De una firma de libros

¿Cuándo la viste por última vez?

Ayer en la firma de libros, fue cuando la conocí

¿Dónde estabas entre las 14:30 y las 17:00?

Estaba en una reunión con mi editora

¿Entonces por qué te llamó ayer a las 14:00?

Porque me dijo que necesitaba hablar con nosotros algo sobre Teylor

¿Sabes de qué?

Sobre su asesinato

Bueno, ya no hay más preguntas,¿Richard puedo llevar a Alexis al colegio?

Claro,ella me dijo que queria que la llevarás tu,la llamaré

Gracias,recuerdo cuando eramos una familia

Hasta que te fuiste,¡Alexis!

¿Qué pasa papi?

Tu madre te irá a dejar al cole

¡Bien!

* * *

Adios cariño portate bien ¿Okey?

Si mami,adios te quiero

Y yo tambien

* * *

Alexis,¿quién era esa señora tan guapa?

Es mi mamá

No seas mentirosa,tu mamá te abandono

No,no es cierto

Si lo es

Ya dejala en paz Miranda

No te metas Alisson

Me meto porque es mi amiga

COMENTEN Y HASTA PRONTO


	2. Chapter 2

En la morgue.

Hola Kate,¿por qué traes esa cara?

Hola Lanie,es una historia muy larga Lanie.

Tengo tiempo así que cuenta.

,hay algo que no sabes de mi Lanie.

Lo se todo de ti Kate,pero,¿qué es lo nuevo que no se de ti? Dime.

Estoy casada,y tengo 2 hijas.

¡OMG!,sigue por fa.

Vale,hace unos 10 años,me casé cuando tenía 20 años,el era el amor de mi vida,un año después vino mi primera hija,yo no estaba preparada para ser padre pero supongo que nadie lo esta y lo bueno es que tenia a Richard y mi madre,cuando Alexis cumplió 2 años me enteré que volvía a estar embarazada de mi segunda hija,esa vez fue más fácil,ya que estábamos acostumbrados a dormir poco , un día hicimos una cena familiar,por el cumpleaños de Emily que cumplía un año,mi madre estaba trabajando en un nuevo caso con la mafia italiana,así que dijo que ella llegaría un poco tarde,habían pasado 2 horas ,fue justo cuando tocaron al timbre y era un policía de homicidios que dijo que esa noche habían matado a mi madre,esa noche algo cambio en mi,ahí decidí que entraría a la academia de policía,cuando me ascendieron a detective recibí una amenaza,que decía que sino dejaba el caso de mi madre harían daño a Richard o a mis hijas y yo no lo podía permitir ese dia Richard había ido de compras,así que aproveche y cogí todas mis cosas y me fui le deje una carta, pero nunca le explique porque le deje,y no lo volví a ver hasta esta mañana.

Guau tu vida es una locura Kate,pero,¿todavia lo amas?

Lo amo como el primer día que lo conocí.

Porque no lo intentas arreglar con él,además hace un mes que pillaste al asesino de tu madre.

Nunca lo he pensado pero lo intentaré.

* * *

¡Papi,papi!¿Hoy nos llevarás al parque de atracciones di que si por fa?Ayúdame Emily.

Ti, po fa papi quemos id.

Vale,contra vosotras no puedo,aunque yo también quiero ir.

¡Bien!

Papi, ¿podríamos invitar a mamá?

Claro,porque no.

* * *

En la comisaría

Beckett, te buscan.

¿Quien Espo?

Un tal Richard Castle.

Gracias por avisarme.

De nada,por cierto están en la sala de descanso.

Richard,¿qué haces aquí?

Vinimos a invitarte al parque de atracciones,¿quieres venir?

Claro me encantaría,cojo mis cosas y nos vamos.

* * *

En el parque de atracciones.

Papi,¿podemos subir ahí?

Sí.

Richard,te queria decir una cosa.

¿Qué cosa Kate?

Quiero volver a intentar lo nuestro,te amo,¿y tu lo quieres volver a intenetar?

COMENTEN Y HASTA PRONTO .


End file.
